Lockon Stratos
Neil Dylandy (ニール・ディランディ Nīru Dirandi?) or always known as Lockon Stratos (ロックオン・ストラトス Rokkuon Sutoratosu?) is the one of main character and protagonist on Mobile Suit Gundam 00, as well as he is a Gundam Meister. He is voiced by Shin-Ichiro Mik'''i and '''Alex Zahara on english version. Personality Lockon is the oldest among all Third-Fifth generation Gundam Meister overall friendly ,kind, considerate ,also he is the most easy-going Gundam Meister.Despite his difference with others, he never let it stop him from helping out in times of needs. He also quickly understand about his comrade feeling, and he is includes enough fair with the others, For example, when Feldt Grace who tell her story behind her parent death on battlefield as Gundam Meister , Lockon also reveal his dark past to her, for him, its unfair if its only Feldt who told about her past near him. Because of his kindness, he always act as Brother-figure toward the other crews and the other Meitsers, especially Setsuna and Feldt. On his family, Lyle state that Lockon is his family favorite and always being compared each others due Lockon more gifted than Lyle, which make Lyle runaway from their house and living on dormitory in order to avoid the rivalry between him and his twin. However, Lockon still send him a money for Lyle , which Lyle spent his money carefully in respect to his older brother who always looked out for his sake. And Neil also thinking about Lyle future before his death, proofing that the twins still care and respect each other even they become very far and rare/seldom to meet each others. Beside the most mature and always easy-going, Lockon shown enough strict and level-headed as Gundam Meister "leader" and knowing CB's rules of secrecy,such as he punch Setsuna as punishment because he already shown himself toward the enemies. Despite that, Lockon also has a dark side. When it comes to dealing with terrorists, he lets his judgement get blinded by anger rooted from his traumatic past. His trauma was caused by the bombing incident by KPSA which killing his parent and his younger sister, Amy Dylandy , which make him become deeply hated terrorist , and vowing to change a world become better and avenge his family death. Even he know Setsuna is former a member of KPSA, he chose to forgive him when he saw how Setsuna was dedicated on his own future ahead. When he learning that Ali al-Saachez is the leader of KPSA , he decide to avenge his families death toward to him, even he doesn't care about his injuries and his current condition which not very fit for the battlefield ,he almost lose his senses caused blinded by his anger and later led to his tragic demise. Before his death, Lockon realized that he already imprisoned by his tragic past and fail to avenge his family. He later tell to Setsuna that he must change the future and realized he unable he cannot change his own future, which he also solemnly accepted his fate. Skill and Abilities Lockon is one of trained Gundam Meister and Trained professional sniper, which he a superb sharpshooting skill and proficient knowledge with wide array of firearms, he also know about stealth tactics and has an intuitive understanding of trajectory physics. Its mention before become a Meister, he was known to score high grades in sports marksmanship and scored a consistent 90% accuracy in battle stimulation tests. Death Lockon decide to join the battlefied and ignore his injuries which not completely healed in order to help the other meister. Sumeragi a begin worried about him, but Lockon simply tell to her that he will follow her instruction and go to help the other meister with Dynames Gundam and GN Arm. Lockon assisted the Gundams in clearing out the enemy GN-Xs. After that, he then announced to proceed on wiping out their ships. Tieria expressed his worry for Lockon, but Lockon insisted he was going to fight. He success to destroy one of the three enemy ship, when he about to destroy the other one, the Throne Zwei Gundam which being piloted by Ali al-Saachez interference his attack by attacking him, forcing Lockon leave the GN arm.Realized that the pilot is his family killer, he begin to chase him and decide to avenge his family death alone. On climaxes between his battle with Ali al-Saachez, Lockon decide to dislodged the cockpit sniping module, and opened the cockpit. As Dynames moved farther into the darkness, he quietly apologized for lying and said farewell to his trusted partner. He then went to the remains of one of GN Arms Type-D's GN Cannon and set it up for firing.However, he only can make attack Throne Zwei attack body, and Ali shoot a beam hrough the cannon where Lockon stood. The resulting explosion hurled Lockon away, and the debris punctured through the lower half of his abdomen. Before his death , Lockon regain his senses, he learned about his injuries and solemnly accepted his fate. Later, he remember about his past before the bombing, which he feel a warmth with his family, and there is no sadness. He also think and begin worried about Lyle's future. Lockon look at Setsuna/Exia , and he tell to him he able to change the world, while he cannot because he know that he already imprisoned by his past. Looking beyond the vast space, he saw Earth and marveled about its life and beauty. It was so far away, he could fit its image inside the palm of his hand. Watching the world for as long as he remember; having seen his comrades fight against it, reaching out his hand and shaping it like a gun. The second he moved his hand up, the damaged cannon exploded, with the explosion engulfing him in the process, killing him instantly. His remains never be found, because his body disintegrated during the GN Arm cannon's explosion. Alternate Lockon death-scene Both in episode 23 in special-edition and the PS2 game, "Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Gundam Meisters", there is a little different things happen on Lockon's death. After he finish his final words,it was shown that the GN-Arms explosion mangled Lockon's body.After the explosion,its shown that his body not completely destroyed by the explosion.But his remains shown with helmet visor destroyed ,showing his horrified face.Its unknown if Setsuna success to find his body its already float away from GN-Arms debris before Setsuna arrive. Aftermath Lockon death make a huge grief between all meister and the other CB crews .Tieria blame Setsuna because he late to save him, but later he slap by Sumeragi to stop his angered and saying why he still keep blaming at Setsuna while the enemies still waiting for them in battlefield. Setsuna keeps in mind Lockon's wish and his last moment, and even remembering Lockon's words to change for the sake of the future. Feldt always remember his kindness and still has some feeling with him, and Tieria also remember his advice when he under confusion after he know about Innovators . Lockon make his briefly appearance on season 2 as Tieria vision when he under confusion, he also appear as Setsuna Vision on his dream when Setsuna try to stop his Younger of Himself to kill his parent when he still under brainwashed by Ali al-Saachez.He told to him that the past cannot be change and Setsuna must change the future because of he unable to change his future and believe Setsuna can do it. His voice was audible on Setsuna mind when he complete become as a true-Innovator on sake to change a better future. He also make a briefly appearance on ELS war along with Christina Sierra and Lichtendahl Tsery on Setsuna dream, his death also appear on Setsuna nightmare when he under influence by ELS. Legacy See also : Lockon Stratos (Lyle Dylandy) Four years after his death, his status as Gundam Meister was inherited by his Twin Brother, Lyle Dylandy, which he also use "Lockon Stratos" name as his codename . And Setsuna take over his position as "leader" toward to others meister as well as Lockon believe Setsuna can lead all of them to the future and can change the future to become better. Even he failed to kill Ali al-Saachez, however, Lyle success kill him after Tieria disables Ali's Arche Gundam and find a chance to runaway from him. On Ali's death, its mean that Lyle success completed his late brother will, and decide to continue his life as Gundam Meister, doesn't care if the world will reject his status . Trivia * "Neil" means in irish is "Champion" , "Passionate" or "Cloud". ** His meaning name also contrast with Lyle ,which in old-french come from "L'Isle" means "Island". * He lose his right-eyes after he save Tieria from Patrick/GN-X fatal attack in episode 21 of season 1. * He and Lyle can be differentiated by their hairstyle and their eyes. While Lockon/Neil have waving-mess hair and reach his shoulder , Lyle have short curly-mess hair and slightly sloping. Neil also have slightly wide eyes and Lyle have narrow eyes which make him look like serious than Neil. * His codename delivered from" Lock-on" and " Stratos'''phere ", based on his skills can aim from The Earth to the stratosphere. And Lockon's name bears resemblance to the Mount Lokon , a volcanic mountain from Northern Sulawesi, Indonesia on Tomohon City. * He and his Brother have similarity with Kisuke Urahara from Bleach: ** Both they voiced by '''Shin-Ichiro Miki. ** Both they are laid back but fairly bishonen-looking. ** Both their color-theme are green. * He and Lyle situation almost same with with another Mobile Suit Gundam 00 character, Louise Halevy. ** Both they have grow-up from happy-family and have better life before the tragedy. ** Both their family killed by the terrorist and become sole-survivor. ** Both Louise and Neil become thirst for take revenge after the tragedy and have desire to change the world by any means. ** Both Louise and Neil join to the battle for their desire to revenge and change the world (Louise join A-Laws and Neil join Celestial-Being and become Gundam Meister). *** However,their method is different. When become Meister, Lockon/Neil hold and bring a right justice to kill the terrorist or the criminals for change the future and save the innocent civilian. While Louise hold a dark justice with believing killing a people (doesn't care if they are criminals or not) will bring a better future. ** Both Louise and Neil become very brutal when they faced their family killers. * He and Lyle is the only Third - Fifth Generation Gundam Meisters who listed as human until the end of series. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Deceased Category:The Chosen One Category:Wise Category:Mentally Ill Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Elementals Category:Scapegoat Category:Lethal Category:Suicidal Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Selfless Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Posthumous Category:Extremists